


Backseat

by DangerRollins



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Car Sex, Fluff and Smut, Infidelity, M/M, Past Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: How come everytime something groundbreaking occurs in Negan and Rick's relationship, it takes place in the backseat of a car?





	Backseat

"Hurry up!" Rick grunted as he tore his pants off and slid his underwear down his thighs. Negan muttered something he couldn't quite understand in response as he fumbled around, awkwardly twisting his body so that he could reach into his back pocket. He was mentally cursing himself for renting such a tiny fucking car. In his defense, it was one of the last cars available.

"I haven't seen you in two months, I want your dick inside me, now!" Rick demanded. Negan groaned as he felt his pants growing tighter due to Rick's dirty words, and his sweaty fingers poked around in his pockets at a quicker pace, trying to find the damn condom he knew he had in there.

He'd expected to pick Rick up from the airport and hightail it back home so they could fuck each other until neither of them knew who they were anymore, but Rick couldn't fucking wait so here they were in the back of a tiny ass car, about to fuck each other into oblivion, only two minutes away from the parking lot they'd originally been in. Negan had pulled the car around a corner where nobody else seemed to be, and he hoped it'd stay that way until they were finished.

"I'm trying my best!" Negan defended himself as he finally pulled the small packet out of his pocket. "I wasn't expecting for you to be begging for my fucking cock the second you climbed into the car!"

"I ain't beggin'." Rick grumbled as he lifted his shirt up. Negan only snorted as he tore the packet open and then moved to shove his own pants down. "Sure sounds like you are."

"I don't even know why I missed you." Rick muttered to himself. Negan pushed his underwear down and pointed at his hardened member. "That's why."

Rick rolled his eyes before shoving Negan so that he was partially lying down, making the man hit the back of his head on the window in the process. but neither of them were too concerned with that. Rick gave Negan time to slide the condom on before clumsily straddling him.

"You need some prep or did you get some Hawaiin dick while you were wearing your grass skirt and coconut bra?"

"I fingered myself on the plane to prepare and shut the hell up."

"Yes ma'am."

Rick slid himself down quickly, hissing as he felt Negan stretching him out. Yeah, he should've taken his time and he knew he'd be sore as hell as soon as they were finished, but he didn't fucking care at this point. It'd been two whole months since he'd gotten fucked, two months since he'd seen Negan, since he'd **felt** Negan, and as much as he hated to admit it, he missed it. He'd been craving this, he'd been waiting for this moment since he'd arrive in Hawaii. He'd wanted to have a vacation there since he was younger, so when he got the money up, he was quick to book a plane ticket and get there, but if he'd had his way he would've taken Negan with him. Unfortunately, he didn't have enough money for the two of them and even if he had, Negan wouldn't have allowed him to pay for them both. So, he was forced to take his trip by himself. It'd been nice, peaceful, and a break from Negan was necessary after spending so much time with him, but he fucking missed this.

"So, you fingered yourself on the plane huh? How long?"

"Thirty minutes." Rick breathed, slowly beginning to grind himself on Negan's dick.

"Bathroom?"

"Of course."

"They must've thought you were taking a humongous ass shit."

"Nobody moans like that when they're taking a shit, trust me, everyone knew what I was up to. I might as well have done it in the middle of the fucking plane, and don't talk about taking a shit when I'm riding you."

"Yes fucking ma'am...You sure have gotten mouthy since taking your fucking vacation, maybe I need to remind you who's in charge here?"

" **I'm** on top of **you** , asshole."

"I can change that."

"Not in **this** car."

Negan was silent for a moment, allowing himself to focus on the feeling of Rick's tight hole squeezing the hell out of his already twitching dick. Clearly, Rick was enjoying himself as he threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut, his mouth flying open as he began bouncing up and down slowly. He wasn't even trying to hold in his loud moans, and Negan was glad. He missed hearing his boy moaning for him, he missed making him feel good.

"What did you think about when you were finger fucking your ass like a horny little teenager?" Negan smirked. Rick was too focused on the feeling of being filled up for the first time in a few months to answer Negan. Instead, he dug his fingernails into the man's chest and groaned. "Yeah, that's okay. I already know." Negan chuckled.

Rick kept riding him, his pace growing faster and faster and neither of them was going to be able to last much longer. Rick was seeing stars, his vision hazy as he stared down at Negan now, unable to think clearly. He felt like he was floating and he could barely comprehend the fact that he'd stopped moving completely and Negan had begun thrusting up into him, hitting his bundle of nerves every time he did.

Rick could barely breathe as he felt his stomach tightening. He hated for it to end, but he couldn't hold it anymore. His cum splattered all over Negan's stomach and he shouted: "Fuck, I love you!" Before he could even think about it.

Negan had stopped thrusting immediately, shocked at what Rick had just said. They'd never said that to each other before, not during sex or anything else, and they'd been purposely avoiding it. He and Rick...They were complicated. Negan was still mourning the death of his wife and refusing to grow too close to anyone. Sure she'd been dead for two years now, but getting into an actual relationship with someone so soon...He wouldn't feel right doing that, which is exactly why he and Rick weren't in an **actual** relationship they were just...They were more than strangers, more than friends, and they liked each other but they weren't...It wasn't exclusive. He and Rick, they didn't see anyone else, but it wasn't like they couldn't. They weren't a couple and they certainly weren't in love.

"Negan I didn't—"

"Get off me." Negan spat.

Rick crawled off of him and watched as Negan pulled his clothes back on, still semi-erect since he didn't get to finish. He ignored the cum on his stomach and pulled his shirt on before getting out of the car and slamming the door shut. He stormed off and Rick didn't see him for two whole days after that.

Negan spent those two days thinking nonstop about the situation. He felt like he was betraying Lucille by entering another official relationship with someone other than her, but after thinking about it so much, he came to the conclusion that she'd want him to move on, and there was no one better to move on with than Rick Grimes.

So, he showed up to Rick's house, crying and asking Rick to be his boyfriend, and, of course, Rick said yes. He was shocked to see Negan again, thinking the man would move on with his life and forget all about him because he'd said from the very beginning that whatever they had, it could never be official. It could never be a real relationship, and it could never be love, just lust, and just company. Clearly, thankfully, Negan had changed his mind.

***

One year later Rick was in a bar at 3 AM making his liver as muddy as could be, tears running down his face as he tried his damnedest to give himself alcohol poisoning. The bar was full, it being a Saturday night and all, but he still managed to avoid interacting with other people because he looked like a god damn lunatic and nobody wanted anything to do with him.

He'd been there for a good four hours, drinking so much that he'd already barfed twice, but he wasn't finished yet. He chugged everything he could get his hands on down, hoping that he'd be able to focus on the burning in his throat instead of the dull pain in his heart, but it wasn't working.

Every drink he took just seemed to make it worse. He'd come to the bar hoping to forget everything, but every fucking drink was making his memory more prominent.

Negan had cheated.

Of course, he had.

He and Rick had spent the last year of their lives together—Fucking longer, actually—And Negan just disregarded their relationship completely, betrayed it even. He'd gone out and screwed some—Some thirty-year-old lady who already had six kids and no job and—and she wasn't even that attractive!

He'd cheated on Rick with some loser, and Rick thought that was the funniest, sad thing in the world. Why had Negan cheated? Well, his excuse was, "She just, she said she needed me! I never told you about her, but I've known her for a while, since we were teenagers! We're not fucking best friends but we know each other and—and it was the night we had that big fight. I went out to the bar to get shit faced and she was there and she was having a rough time too. Said she needed me. Something you've never once said to me..."

Rick remembered every word he'd said, and he specifically remembered the accusing tone of voice Negan had used. "Something you've never once said to me..."

Rick scoffed as he picked up his beer bottle, thinking he'd held it to his lips, but really, he'd been holding it to his cheek. When he tilted it back, the few sips of beer still left in it were poured onto his cheek and on his shirt. He blinked before letting out a pained laugh and then a sob.

Was being independent a bad thing? Was being in charge a bad thing? Was being in control at all times a bad thing? Of course not. It's something most people want, actually, and Rick is fortunate enough that he's got it. He's in control.

He burps loudly before sliding (falling) out of his seat to make his way to the counter to get something else to drink.

He didn't make it halfway to the bar before he was being dragged by the shoulder outside. He didn't fight whoever it was, he honestly didn't give a shit at this point, but luckily for him, it was only Negan.

He wished it was someone else.

"How much did you have to drink?" Negan asked--Demanded--as he looked Rick square in the eye. Rick only shrugged before looking away, nearly tipping over as he did so. Negan huffed before unlocking his car and opening the back door so Rick could climb in. Rick, of course, was stubborn, drunk and pissed off, so, he crossed his arms over his chest and stood his ground. "Rick, please. Please just make it easy on me—"

Negan stopped short when Rick scoffed and then hiccuped. "You're gonna make people think I'm kidnapping you." Negan hissed. Rick shrugged again, his eyes wandering as he looked at the nearly empty street. Negan shrugged as well. It's not like there were many people around to witness Rick's 'kidnapping' anyways, and whatever fight Rick tried to put up would be no match for Negan's sober strength.

He let out one last huff before lifting Rick up, the younger man screaming at the top of his lungs while he did it, and shoving him into the back of his car. Negan slid in next to him and slammed the door shut before reaching over to grab Rick's waist and then his hands as he tried to get out of the other one. It was a silent scuffle for two whole minutes, Rick trying desperately to get away from Negan and Negan absolutely refusing to let it happen.

Eventually, Rick gave up and sat still, tears welling up in his eyes as he avoided looking at Negan. Negan sighed.

"Talking to you while you're like this is fucking pointless because you probably won't even remember what I said, but I'm gonna say what the fuck I have to say anyway and you're gonna listen. I'll say it again tomorrow when you're sober, but I really wanna get my practice run in now." Negan rolled his eyes.

"I love you, Rick, more than I love myself, more than I love fucking masturbation, more than I love anything. That's why I went out and I fucked everything up. I've been thinking so much lately, Rick. So fucking much. Thoughts I don't want to have. I've been comparing you to Lucille, I've been thinking...'This is so great, when I was with Lucille she never did this for me, she never did this that way, she never would've known what to do in a situation like this' and I just—I hate that. I don't know why I do that, but I do it. Maybe it's normal. I'm sure everyone thinks about their previous partners and compares them to whoever their currently with, but I just, I feel so bad. I feel bad because I feel so lucky to be with you, so happy that I'm with you and I almost feel...I almost feel like I'm lucky that she...You know...because now I get to be with you. I never would've found you if she hadn't passed...I just hate myself so much for it, Rick. I hate that I think like that. I feel like I'm disrespecting her every time I think like that and the problem is, I always feel thankful to be with you, always. Every time you smile at me, every time you kiss me, every time you reach over to hold my hand. Every time you let me join you in the shower, or cuddle with you, or sing stupid songs out of tune with you. Every time we go to bed together at night after a long day of not seeing each other, every time we wake up and we get to see each other first thing in the morning. I'm so fucking in love with you I don't know what to do and it's making me feel guilty as shit. So I thought that maybe I could...I could do what I did to her. I could replace you with other people, I could screw other people and I'd be okay, I'd be one step in, one step out and it'd all be okay. You'd be attached to me and I wouldn't be attached to you and I'd be okay. Or maybe you'd have enough of it and you'd dump me but I'd still be okay because I'd tell myself that it was fine and that I didn't need you, that we weren't meant to be...It wasn't the same, Rick. I was fucking her and I...I couldn't finish. I wasn't into it. All I thought about the whole time was you. You know? How would you take it, how disappointed would you be in me? I didn't wanna see you break down like this. Didn't wanna hurt you I just...I don't know. I felt so fucking bad the whole time, Rick. I stopped in the middle of it. I got sick...I probably screwed everything the fuck up, and I...really hate that."

He and Rick were sobbing by the time he was finished talking, and Rick had leaned over to lay his head on Negan's chest midway through his little speech. Negan wasn't sure if Rick would remember what he'd said tomorrow, but that's okay. He'd tell him again and again and again. He didn't really expect Rick to forgive him, let alone propose to him, but he did.

"Marry me."

"What?" Negan swallowed.

Rick was still piss drunk, of course, still wobbling and slurring his words, but somehow, Negan thought he meant what he said.

"Marry me, Negan. You love me and I love you and we would—we would be a good married couple. We'd be cute, we'd—" Rick bit his lip and shook his head as he stared with watery eyes at Negan, searching the man's dark orbs for an answer. "I just want...All of you. For the rest of my life."

"Yeah? What if the rest of your life isn't...What if you die in a year? Huh? Two years, three years? What if you leave me like she did? Then what am I gonna do?"

"Same thing you'd do if I died right now. You'd cry. You'd scream. You'd be heartbroken all over again. Only difference is, you'd have a ring on your finger while you did it."

Negan chuckled and nodded, wiping his eyes before resting his head in his hand. "Shit, Rick. You make it so hard—"

"Yeah, I do!"

"To say no." Negan laughed.

"You gonna marry me or what?"

"I don't think I have a choice."

"Nope. I'm just trying to humor you."

"Yeah, Rick. I'll fucking marry you."

And by some fucking miracle, Rick remembered the entire thing the next morning when he woke up. He remembered it with a big ass headache, but he remembered nonetheless. Negan thought the word thankful wasn't enough to cover what he was feeling. He didn't think he'd be able to bare going through all that again.

***

"I know we've agreed to have a kid, but I was thinking something more along the lines of adoption, not you trying to get me pregnant." Negan teased as Rick ripped his shirt off. Rick glared at him, unamused, before gesturing for Negan to get rid of his shirt as well.

"Don't you get it Negan? We're not gonna be able to do this type of shit anymore after we get a kid. All this sexy, fun, bullshit, it's over for good."

"This is the fourth time we've fucked in my car **this week**. We surpassed fun a fuck session ago." Negan joked. He held his hands up in defense when Rick's icy glare got even colder. "Relax, I'm kidding! You know I'll never get tired of fucking you, not here or anywhere else." He grinned. "I am gonna have to put an end to these car sex sessions, though. I've got a whole body cramp, and sooner or later I'm gonna get scoliosis. Also, my car smells like sex. I pop a boner every time I'm in here and that's—"

"Do you ever shut the hell up?"

"You've been married to me for a year and a half, Rick. You know that's a no."

Rick huffed as he yanked Negan up and forced them to switch positions so that Negan was on top for once. Rick laid on the seat, not moving, head turned sideways and appearing bored and stiff. Negan frowned before sighing. Rick wasn't even erect.

"Why are you doing this, Rick?"

"Doing what?"

"You don't even wanna have sex right now so why—"

"When we have a kid, Negan, we won't be able to do it whenever we want anymore. We're gonna be too busy, too tired, and we're...It's gonna be a while and we're gonna become those boring ass old people who don't have sex or—"

"Rick, I've been hearing a lot of that lately. A lot of 'When we have a kid we wont's.' You got something to tell me, Rick? Don't you want this?"

"Of course I want this!"

"Why do you talk about it like it's such a negative thing, then?" Negan questioned softly as he helped Rick sit up. The blue-eyed man sighed as he avoided eye contact with Negan. "I'm scared. I'm scared things will change between us and not in a good way. I'm scared we'll stop spending time together. I'm scared we'll grow apart and...I'm scared we won't work well together as parents. As partners, we're good. We do good. But parents? What if we always argue about how to punish or reward the kid? What if we can never agree on what to let it wear and what not to let it wear? When to let it go out and when to make it stay in? What if we argue so much that we get a divorce? That'll be so rough on the kid and we'll both be assholes for putting it through that. I'm just worried I'll suck as a parent and it'll make us hate each other."

"I'd never hate you, Rick...Look, I'm worried too, but we'll be alright. This is something we've both wanted for a long time now, and you and I both know that we've planned and we've gone through every possible case scenario. We're gonna get through this. We'll work well together and if we don't we'll learn to. This kid isn't gonna do anything but make our lives better. We're gonna be good parents because we're gonna love it and we're gonna make sure it knows that and we're gonna try to do our best for it."

"What if our best isn't good enough?"

"I promise you it will be...Rick, I get being nervous. I understand it. This **is** going to change our relationship forever but in the best way possible. We will still love and spend time with one another. We'll make time for one another, we will."

"What if we don't?" Rick pouted. He and Negan both knew he was only being stubborn now. Negan smirked and rolled his eyes. "I don't see the day I can't get it up for you coming anytime soon, but on that day, I will phone some shady ass place up and I will buy you a hooker myself. Okay?"

"Two hookers."

"I would've gotten you three." Negan winked. "So...I don't want you to feel pressured. If your doubts aren't going away and you think we should wait, I'll wait. Whenever you're ready, I'm ready."

Rick nodded and smiled, patting Negan's cheek softly. "I'm ready. I wanna have a baby with you, Negan...I'm also ready to fuck you. Though maybe we **could** have this round in the house? I'm getting too old to be bending all kinds of ways, trying to fuck in the backseat." Rick rolled his eyes.

Negan grabbed the younger man to keep him from getting out of the car. He tilted his head and gave Rick a sly smile. "You weren't wrong about...You know, this maybe being our last time to fuck like bunny rabbits in the back of the car..."

Rick shook his head before climbing over Negan to straddle him. "You're right. First one to cum does the dishes?"

"You know you're gonna lose."


End file.
